Smile
by Polish
Summary: What would happen if Kadaj hadn't died ontop of that tower in Midgard?


Overview:

In the world of Enix, lived a man named Cloud, he was a very subtle man who didn't talk much or spend much time with people. He was often called a loner and a Wolf. He joined SOLDIER, at the age of 15. He went through his training and made the grade. He stayed with his friend Zack for a while. Then one day the crisis happened, the infamous General Sephiroth after finding out who and what he was lost his mind and destroyed much of Shinra and SOLDIER, He left Cloud behind to deal with the consequences of his actions, the death of his beloved friend Zack.

Sephiroth would then disappeared for what felt like forever, only to reappear about a year later, to haunt the dreams of a certain SOLDIER. A special person to as fate would have it he'd fallen in love with. But love isn't always requited it's often met with scorn and angst, for what was done. For he had done the ultimate sin to the one he claimed he loved, he took away part of his light, a part of his heart that he truly loved and cared for. The Cetra Aerith, the flower girl who saw through what was happening to Cloud, and did her best to help.

Even as this was all happening, Cloud still couldn't help how he felt about Sephiroth. Sephiroth never to far away from Cloud would just wait and watch , giving Cloud words of loathing about the Cetra girl who was trying to steal him away from him. In a fit of rage he came from the sky, his hair shimmering and his black wing guiding him, he pulled from his side his sword Masamune, and slew the girl. "Now no one will come between us." He'd said, triumphantly. His triumph was met with scorn and anger at the death of his friend. He was then attacked, and a part of him destroyed. "Sephiroth, this is not the way to my heart." Cloud would later think to him. The final battle was fought and won; thus Cloud lost his love forever.

Or so It would seem as only six months later he would be faced with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, the three Sephiroth clones, all three hell-bent on getting Jenovas neck, to have their "Reunion" and become whole in their "mothers" eyes. The Fight that ensued was a tough and arduous one, thus Sephiroth came back through Kadaj only to die again, this time taking another chunk of Clouds heart with it.

**Smile**

Golden Spiky blonde hair shimmered in the dull sunlight that filtered through the grey skyline of Midgard. Cloud Strife walked through the ruins of Midgard, as he walked he remembered the day he had faced Sephiroth for the final time. He had stood there arguing with Kadaj after a drawn out race Cloud had watched as he tried his hardest to get rid of Jenovas neck and stop such a tragedy from happening. But it wasn't to be, Sephiroth had returned and so did the wave of all of his feelings for him. Cloud touched the spot on his chest where his heart was, remembering the pain he had felt when Sephiroth had returned. The feelings of elation, happiness, pain, rage, fear, and disgust, had washed through him like waves, waves of the sea. Sephiroth had returned but not for him, no never for him, only to destroy, that was a lesson that Cloud had learned the hard way, with the death of one of his friends. He felt a great swelling in his chest at the memories; he felt wetness on his face, 'crying? Am I still able to do such a thing?' he thought, until be noticed, it was then that he realized that it was raining. He quickly ducked into one of the coves of rubble to keep from getting hit by the rain. The rain in Midgard could be dangerous because of all the mako in it. One could even get mako poisoning because of all the concentrated mako in the water. It's a wonder anyone still lived in Midgard.

"The rain reminds me too much of him." Cloud whispered bitterly, running his hand through his hair. He decided to look around the enclosure that he was currently in. He found that the enclosure became a tunnel that lead to a decrepit old office building. The building was still furnished, but abandoned and dusty. "Makes me wonder what was done here." He thought as he walked through the building. The building would have been stark white if it wasn't so dark and dusty. He walked through out the building, as he walked he noticed that the place was a lot like the Shinra building. "Large and imposing" he said aloud as he explored.

Cloud could still hear the rain; he was surprised to find that the place had dorms, kitchens, and an awful lot of medical supplies. "Weird place" he thought. He noticed that some of the lab doors were sealed often locked shut with barriers. "To keep the monsters that they created out no doubt," Cloud chided, He continued on his way when his foot bumped into something, he looked down to see… (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children special edition!) -No not really I couldn't help that I had to put something in random, or else it would have been unbelievably serious and dark.-

He looked down to see Souba, Kadaj's weapon he picked it up, the thick sharp smell of blood flooded his nostrils, he looked up until he saw a trail of blood leading into a long sterile white hallway and up several stairs. Cloud followed the blood trail until he found a hatch leading to the roof. He reached to open it when a thought stopped him. "Why did I find Kadaj's weapon? Why am I even here? I should go back, but…"

-Flashback!-

"Cloud! Our dear brother to what end do we meet on these terms." Kadaj had said, giving him a seductive glare. He was sitting on a couch in one of the now abandoned buildings, in Edge. His brothers Loz, and Yazoo had gone off to keep watch over the children.

"I've come for the children!" Cloud said as he stood in front of the youngest Sephiroth clone.

"Is that really all you came for?" Kadaj said shifting himself, to show off some of the skin under the leather he wore. He licked his lips seductively, no doubt not even bothering to hide his current state of arousal at seeing Cloud, soaking wet, tired, but ready for a fight.

"Yes that's all I've come here for!" Cloud said his hand traveling to the hilt of his buster sword.

"Now now, Cloud shall we have some fun before we fight?" Kadaj said his voice still seductive and lulling. Cloud had found himself lulled and entranced by his voice, that voice that had reminded him so much of Sephiroth. (Sephiroth!) To that Cloud had froze, and in that second, Kadaj had closed the gap between them and was currently kissing Cloud.

"Mmm brother you taste good." Kadaj moaned heatedly, licking his lips. Cloud had found that just the contact with Kadaj sent volts of electricity down his spine, volts of energy that had begun to pool itself in his groin, leaving him with a slightly uncomfortable feeling. Cloud to his surprise and slight dilemma was becoming turned on by the kiss, the kiss that reminded him so much of Sephiroth that it hurt. He then pushed Kadaj back and brought out his Buster Sword and swiped at him. Kadaj had blocked just in time.

"Ha Ha! This is so much fun brother! Mother will be so pleased to see us again!" Kadaj said, laughing cynically. The battle would then come to them fighting among the great trees of the sleeping forest.

-End Flashback-

Cloud was brought back to reality by the sound of quiet sobbing, it was coming from the roof, he quickly opened the hatch hoping to see a possible survivor. Although how anyone could survive in such a dead place was beyond him. He stepped out onto the roof, and saw a small feminine figure sitting in the fetal position rocking back and forth like a lost child wishing for its parents to come home. Cloud walked over to the figure, but what he saw was not that of a survivor that he had expected to see, no quite far from it. It was none other than Kadaj himself.

"I made it out, but brothers they never made it." He sobbed quietly; he looked up when he heard Cloud approach, his face was streaked with tear stains.

"You're…still alive? but how?" Cloud found himself questioning him, when Kadaj made no move to even answer his question he reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" he said pulling Kadaj up by his arm, he was immediately greeted with a scream of fear and pain, said scream made him let go.

"Don't touch it! It hurts alright!" Kadaj screamed, falling back into his sitting position while cradling his arm. His arm shook slightly as the pain had been reawakened, you body will do that if you've been burned that badly from materia overuse.

Cloud extremely curious as to how Kadaj had survived he walked back over to him and picked him up and carried him inside, of the building. He set him down on one of the beds and waited for him to quiet down and talk to him.

"Kadaj? How did you survive? I thought you died along with Yazoo and Loz" Cloud question quietly, while rubbing his back.

"I don't know! all I know is that I was falling, I fell and fell and fell through the darkness, until I landed here." He explained, Once again curled up into a ball, whimpering softly,

"Brothers are dead, Mothers gone, and Sephiroth has forsaken me." Kadaj said barely above a whisper.

-Flashback-

"Brother?" Kadaj said as the healing rain had fallen, it was cold and burned his skin mercilessly,

"Yeah Kadaj?" Cloud said, holding him close,

"Do you think mother is on the other side?" Kadaj questioned as he began to close his eyes.

"Yeah Kadaj, mothers there, and she's waiting for you." Cloud whispered,

"Ump!" was Kadaj's only response as he disappeared.

Bam!!! Went the shot from Velvet Revolver as Yazoo shot Cloud through the chest, (That shot looked a little too realistic. I think that they actually shot someone and took the film and modeled it to Cloud.)

"Lets all play together again!"Yazoo said, starting to fade,

"Yeah let's go together." Loz said as he too began to fade.

-End Flashback-

Kadaj saw Cloud touch the middle of his chest where he'd been shot,

"Cloud?" He asked quietly, looking over at the Ex-SOLDIER, "Will you make me feel alive? I'm nothing but a Clone, an unwanted child, who won't survive on his own. My brothers always helped me, and I in turn helped them."

During this Cloud had been bandaging Kadaj's badly burned arm, he looked up and studied the boy, tall, lanky but rout with muscles, soft shiny silky platinum silver hair that hung to his shoulders. 'He looks an awful lot like a very young Sephiroth, I wonder if we could….no! What am I thinking this guy almost killed my world!" his thoughts hissed at him.

He finished bandaging his arm with a pat, and made to move away to find some space so that he could think things through. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kadaj got off the bed and was currently latching onto him.

"Don't leave me" he was mouthing into the soft leather of Clouds clothing.

"I won't Kadaj I wont." Cloud found himself saying, as he cupped his face in his hand and tilting it up gave a kiss to the others lips.

Kadaj as if taking a cue from an unseen force leaned in to deepen the kiss, soon they were all out kissing, Cloud moved from Kadaj's lips to his neck, biting and licking a path down to his collar bone. Kadaj shivered at the contact, but gripped onto Cloud none the less, he let out a gasp when Cloud made to remove his jacket. Cloud was gentle minding Kadaj's injured arm. He removed his clothing carefully before setting him on the bed. He removed his clothing as well and settled down of the bed with Kadaj.

"I'll take care of you Kadaj I promise." Cloud said gently as he positioned himself on top of Kadaj, moving on with his foreplay. He sucked at Kadaj's collar bone before moving lower, licking as he went. Kadaj's skin was smooth and creamy white, and a little cold.

"C…Cloud!" Kadaj cried out as Cloud took his length and began to stroke it; he was gentle but moved with a steady pace. He heard Kadaj moan under him bringing him to a state of euphoria. As he rubbed both of their arousals together, when he felt that the other couldn't take anymore he stopped and prepared to enter him.

"Kadaj, I have no way to really prepare you for this, it will hurt. If you don't wish too I will not do it." Cloud said quietly as he kissed the other below him.

"Its all right, I'll take the pain, it's a way of living and a way of knowing that I'm still alive." Kadaj said quietly closing his eyes, and waited for the feeling of pain that would most certainly rack his small form.

Cloud positioned Kadaj so that he could enter him gently, and pushed in, Kadaj hissed through his teeth at the pain; Cloud continued until he was fully sheathed, he waited until Kadaj was comfortable before he began to move.

"Ah!" was Kadaj's response to the pain, which quickly melted into mind numbing pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Cloud harder!" Kadaj begged moving his hips in time with Clouds thrusts, a new pressure began to build in his groin and spread out like a fan inside of him, and it spread and built up quickly.

"Ah! Ah! Cloud! I!" Kadaj started, Cloud bent down to kiss him with a fiery passion, his kiss was so warm it burned. "It's ok" Cloud said, Kadaj only moaned as he came. After a few more quick thrusts so did Cloud. Cloud gently pulled out of Kadaj and lay next to him, holding him in a warm embrace as he covered him with the blankets of the bed.

"Cloud?" Kadaj asked as sleep began to take him, "Hmm" was Clouds answer, "You will stay with me forever wont you? I won't wake up and find you not here will I?" Kadaj asked his voice barely above a whisper, giving him the look of being a child. "Of Course I'll be here Kadaj, I won't leave you." Cloud said reassuringly.

Kadaj then settled down and went to sleep within Clouds warm arms. The night waned on and Kadaj had a very strange dream. He was lying in a field of flowers, looking up at a sky so blue you wouldn't believe it could be spoiled with such frivolous things as clouds. He just laid there when a wolf approached him,

"You don't have much time left Kadaj, the time you have here with Cloud is coming to a precious close." The wolf said, Kadaj sat bolt upright, "That's not true! You're lying!" he shouted angrily,

"Its true, have you not felt weak? When was the last time you felt the need to eat a meal? Or truly sleep?" the wolf questioned,

"I never really needed those things to begin with!" Kadaj defended tears coming to his eyes.

"What of your arm?" The wolf questioned, Kadaj put his hand to his arm, feeling the wound that was never there. "I'm sorry but you can no longer sustain that form, you were never meant to have survived this long. That day on the top of the building you were to have died. I'm so very sorry Kadaj." The wolf finished as he walked away, leaving a crying Kadaj in his wake.

Kadaj awoke before Cloud, he watched Cloud sleep for a while, before touching his arm, it held no would, the pain that he had felt before was none existent, he looked at his trembling hands and noticed that he could see somewhat through them. He knew that his time had come and gone, that he was now living on borrowed time. He got up and got dressed and walked up to the roof to wait for dawn.

Cloud woke up a few hours later, to find that Kadaj had gone; he got dressed and walked to the roof, where he found Kadaj looking at the now glowing skyline, of Midgard as the sun came up.

"I'm so sorry Cloud" he said quietly between sobs, Cloud started to walk over to him, "You're crying again why?" he asked as he got closer.

"I…ungh!" Kadaj gasped as he stumbled and began to fall, Cloud ran quickly and caught him before he could hit the hard steel and concrete.

"Kadaj? Kadaj! Stay with me darn it!" Cloud said tears coming to his eyes, as he held the boy to him.

"Cloud?" Kadaj asked him breathlessly, opening his eyes he didn't know he had closed,

"Yeah Kadaj I'm here what's wrong?" Cloud asked taking Kadaj's now cold hand, it was cold like death; it was then that he noticed that he could see through the other slightly.

"You're fading!" Cloud cried his eyes widening, "But why?"

"I wasn't even supposed to be alive, my time had run out already, I'm here only on borrowed time love." Kadaj said gently, placing his hand on Clouds now damp cheeks.

"But you can't leave me." Cloud whispered, Kadaj placed his fingers to his lips.

"Its ok it'll all be fine in the end." Kadaj said as he gave Cloud one last kiss.

"But…" Cloud started, but stopped when he saw the look on Kadaj's face, he smiled then and said,

"Hey Cloud…smile" Kadaj said, before disappearing into the life stream.

Owari

Sometimes people come in and out of our lives, like the changing of the tide, we shouldn't remember the pain they were in when they left us for a better place. We should remember our time with them. That's what I believe.


End file.
